


Our World Without Sound

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Harry goes deaf without warning in his fourth year at Hogwarts, he falls into a depression. How can he save the world without sound? If he can't even talk to his friends or learn more magic, how will he kill Voldemort?Comfort comes from the strangest place as Draco Malfoy, of all people, is assigned as his aide.





	Our World Without Sound

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so it may take me a while to get in the groove so please bear with me. Any reviews or opinions are most welcome, I would love some advice! Also, if you have any ideas for the story or others yo want me to write, feel free to leave that in the comments too!  
~L x

Chapter 1: Waking Up

As soon as Harry woke up, he knew something was wrong. Not that something bad had happened, or was going to happen. No, it was a different type of wrong. Something more personal. Something was gone, something that had always been there but was now unexplainably missing.

As Harry laid there wondering, he noticed that the dormitory was unusually quiet. Where were Neville's snores, Dean's heavy breathing? Harry turned his head, and from the half-light emitted by the windows he could see the sleeping forms of Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus, chests rising and falling peacefully. _Weird_, Harry thought, turning his head back to look at the ceiling. _Why couldn't I hear them breathing? _His feeling of unease rose as he turned his head back and forth a few times, puzzling over the lack of... _something. _In the midst of tipping his head again, he froze. He knew what was missing - sound.

Harry gasped, but even that was wrong.

"He-Hello?" he tentatively tried, and still he heard nothing. That's when the enormity of the situation hit him. He, Harry Potter, had gone deaf.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell, this is only a little introduction. I'm working on a full chapter, it should be out by Monday. As I said before, advice would be great, and I hope you liked it!  
~L


End file.
